clearwaterhighfandomcom-20200213-history
Clearwater Goes Hollywood
Hollywood Love '(promoted as Clearwater Goes Hollywood) is a movie-length film episode of Clearwater that premiered following Season 2 and before Season 3 and aired in the summer of 2014. Summary Jeremy takes eight of his best friends with him to Hollywood as he attempts to make it on to the next round and win Spotlight Stars. Jamie thinks this will be a romantic trip for them, but when he has no time for her, is this just a preview of things to come? Meanwhile, Lauren is offered a modeling deal, but it turns out they want more than just modeling. When she needs money for college, what lengths will she go to in order to make her future bright? Also, Danielle tags along in search for an adventure and she definitely finds one when her dad turns out to be the owner of a huge art gallery in town. With twists, turns, laughs, and crazy drama, this full-length film will kick off the summer before the new season premieres! Main Plot Jeremy has no time for Jamie while on Spotlight Stars and has to try to juggle both. How long will Jamie let herself be pushed aside? Sub Plot Lauren realizes her parents lied about how much money they saved up for her. If she wants to go to Case U, she's going to need to find a job in Hollywood. Third Plot Danielle fills Tim's spot on the trip in order to have something exciting happen, but when she sees her dad has an art gallery down the street from their hotel, will she introduce herself or watch him from afar? Trivia= *This film is named after the song "Hollywood Love" by Savant. *This is the first episode where a recurring character recieved a plot. Lauren recieves the B plot despite only being a recurring character on the show. *This is the first appearance of Gregory Hooper. *This episode takes place in the summer before the 2013-2014 school year begins. *Although this special did not originally belong to a season, it was later changed to be the a part of Season 2. *The students who went on the trip were Jeremy Litten, Jamie Stellar, Lauren Nessner, Trey Nitt, Isaac Mantis, Caylee Daniels, Danielle Hooper, Tori Hamilton, and Sadie Carroll. *Some of the episode takes place in Clearwater, Florida. |-| Cast= *'Tammin Sursok as Caroline *'Ryan Seacrest' as Todd *'P.J Byrne' as Vince *'JoJo Levesque' as Wanda *'Naomi Scott' as Alicia Borden *'Saoirse Ronan' as Sadie Carroll *'Debby Ryan' as Caylee Daniels *'Brigit Mendler' as Tori Hamilton *'Bella Thorne' as Danielle Hooper *'Kristen Chenoweth' as Mary-Beth Hooper *'Dylan McDermott' as Gregory Hooper *'David Henrie' as Jeremy Litten *'Kate Walsh' as Isabella Litten *'Austin Butler' as Isaac Mantis *'Shailene Woodley' as Lauren Nessner *'Anita Barone' as Sabrina Nessner *'Chris Colfer' as Trey Nitt *'Katelyn Tarver' as Angel O'Brian *'AnnaSophia Robb' as Jamie Stellar *'Lori Loughlin' as Kate Stellar *'Kenton Duty' as Scott Taylor |-| Promo= |-| Gallery= Cghjeremy.jpg Cghlauren.jpg Cghdanielle.jpg Cghmarybeth.jpg |-| Quotes= *Danielle: "I cannot believe I sunk this low…public transportation." *Lauren: " If you think I’m going to let my life turn to shit because of you and dad…then you’re insane. I’m 18 and you can’t do a thing about it…so deal with it." *Mary-Beth: "Dani, you wouldn’t understand." Danielle: "No…I don’t…and I don’t think I want to." *Jamie: "Go back to Hollywood, we’ll talk when you’re done with the show." |-| Music= *"Closer"- Tegan & Sara *"Body Language"- MAUSI *"Tongue Tied"- Grouplove *"Don't Forget"- Demi Lovato *"Hanging On"- Ellie Goulding *"Hollywood"- Cassie Steele |-| Link= *http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater_Goes_Hollywood Category:Clearwater Movie Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Jeremy Plots Category:Lauren Plots Category:Danielle Plots